Unwanted pleasure
by Lady-Miraculous101
Summary: A collection of one shots about Zero being raped, drank from and all the horrible things in between. Yaoi, rape, non con, bloodplay, spreader bars, Smut.


**Summary: Zero is sent by the hunters association to investigate a level E riddled mansion. He came prepared for the weak ex-human's, he wasn't prepared for anyone stronger.**

 **Unwanted pleasure**

The rickety old floorboards of the abandoned mansion creaked as the silver haired hunter walked down the desolate halls, looking for the level E vampires that had infested the place. Dust, dirt, blood and other questionable substances were caked on every surface, leaving incredibly noticeable foot print marks on the floor, Zero was thankful that most level E's were too mentally clouded to notice such things, although it would be a problem if he had to deal with any other types of vampires.

The hunters association had sent him on an apparently very important mission, the mansion had been overrun with level E vampires for quite some time and the association had lost a hand full of decent hunters to it. Zero was, basically, their last option, he was one of the more renowned hunters and hopefully he would either clean the mansion up, or they would finally lose the troublesome level E vampire/hunter that they couldn't outright kill anytime soon.

Zero sighed as he reloaded Bloody rose, other than the occasional creaking of floorboards, groans and the stumbling of nearby level E's and the storm raging outside, the mansion was nearly entirely quiet, leaving the lavender eyed hunter to feel as if something wasn't right.

Unknown to Zero, a haze had formed around his mind, leaving the hunter in a state of unnoticeable drowsiness. The cause of this had yet to show itself, and Zero was left to wander around the desolate halls of the abandoned, level E riddled mansion.

As time crawled on Zero found himself drifting even deeper into his drowsy state, his feat stumbled on as he walked forward, his head drooping downwards. The rain falling upon the windows drew his attention as he stumbled forward.

His knees gave out and he crashed down to the floor, dust flying into the air as his body made contact against the floor. Groaning, his right cheek moved slightly against the floor, leaving a mark from where the residue dust was rubbed away.

The sound of someone walking towards him drifted through his half-knocked out mind, his eye's slowly edged upward to see a pair of expensive leather boots approaching him. And then, darkness swallowed his vision and mind, throwing him into a state of unconsciousness.

 **-sSs-**

The first thing that he noticed as he woke up was the soft material surrounding his body, it was silk or some other expensive fabric if he was correct. Why was he in a bed? What had happened to him?

A groan fluttered past his lip's as he lethargically shifted in the bed, his mind was starting to catch up with his brain and panic ebbed it's way through him. What _had_ happened to him? He remembered someone approaching him as he was splayed upon the floor where he had fallen. Had that person taken him somewhere? Was he even still in the mansion?

His eye's cracked open, still too caught in the haze for him to fully control his body. He was in an old bedroom, judging by the design of it he was still in the mansion, thankfully.

There was something in between his knee's, he squeezed his leg's slightly together only for some sort of metal bar to stop him, some kind of restraint then.

His musings were interrupted by a door to the bedroom slowly opening. In walked two very well built men, both were obviously taller than Zero, the first had short black hair and piercing midnight blue eye's, the other had even shorter blonde hair and crimson red eye's, he closed the door and looked directly at Zero, smirking maliciously when he noticed the hunter was finally awake.

"Oh? Has the little hunter finally awoken?" The towering dark haired man questioned his menacing companion who smirked and stalked a few steps forward, Zero wondered what they would do to him.

The black haired man stalked over to Zero, his sickening grin spreading even further up his face, it was obvious that he wasn't here to let Zero go.

The hunter tried to crawl backwards in the bed, but the metal bar secured between his legs inhibited his movement quite a lot. The smirking man advanced upon him, and before long he was right next to Zero. He placed a deceivingly gentle hand upon the hunter's smooth cheek, rubbing it's surface. Zero twisted his head away and glared at the taller male.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Zero growled out as he tried to swallow his fear and panic, showing such things would only encourage them to do something worse.

"You don't need to know that, little hunter." The man opened his mouth to let out a sadistic chuckle, two pin pricks of fangs showing from his mouth. "All you need to care about, is this."

At that the blonde, who had crawled over from the other side of the bed, placed a slightly clawed hand on Zero's pale, inner thigh. A shiver ran through the silverette as the sensitive skin was stroked. The blue eyed man pushed Zero to the center of the bed, crawling over him and straddling his waist. The blonde had shifted behind the hunter and had propped Zero up on his knee's, which were held apart by a steel bar cuffed between them.

Zero jerked away from the man in front of him, involuntarily pushing himself onto the blonde's chest. Huffing in a slightly panicked fashion and having a deep red blush crawling upon his cheek's, he looked up at the taller man and tried to give the most menacing glare he could.

"W-what are you doing!?" He growled out, although not being able to stop the slight stutter as the vampire looked down at him like a cat would a mouse.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?" The dark haired man smoothly replied, emphasizing "think" with a firm hand grasping at the silverettes perfect ass. The blonde chuckled and rubbed his crotch against the hunter's rear.

The blonde started placing steamy, hot kisses against his neck, nudging Zero's head to the right, leaving dark, near-permanent marks that would last for days.

Zero tried to shift away but, with the bar separating his knees and with being sandwiched in between the two muscular vampires, he couldn't find a way out. "Let me g-go!" The hunter barked out, trying to maneuver away from the blonde's humping and the other's grip on his ass.

"Now, why would I do something like that?" The midnight blue eye'd vampire drawled out before claiming the hunter's plush lip's with his hard, lustful kiss, biting at Zero's bottom lip and grabbing his lower jaw, stopping the hunter from biting down on his tongue as it invaded Zero's mouth. The dark haired vampire growled along to Zero's unwilling, melodic moan's, filling the room with the music of passion.

The hunter pressed his hand's against the solid chest in front of him, trying to push the vampire away and trying to pull away from the controlling kiss. In response the blue eyed vampire bit down on his tongue, sucking the blood that flowed from the hunter's recent wound. He let out a yelp as his tongue was bitten and drank from.

In reaction to tasting the prefect's blood the once blue eye's turned into a dark ruby, the blonde behind him smelt the blood and licked at the hunter's neck. A whimper broke out from the the silverette and he tried once again to back away from the two predators.

Zero hesitated as he felt something pushing between his cheeks, struggling as he felt the sensation of a dick against his hole. Letting out muffled protests the hunter was held against the blonde's chest as he sharply penetrated the silver haired boy. Tears flowed down his flushing cheek's as the vampire thrust in, slowing down to hear the hunter's whimpers of defeat. A grin broke against the vampires face and he gave more power into his thrusts, blood lubricating the dick's way in and out.

Clenching his eye's shut, Zero let out a sob into his bloody kiss, allowing the vampires to use him as their personal toy of pleasure.

As he thrust into the violet eyed hunter, the blonde glanced down at the pale column that was the exquisite hunter's neck, placing his lip's once again upon the pulsing neck he sank his teeth into the sobbing boy's life stream. Just enough to taste his blood but not enough to kill him, they would definitely be keeping him for a very, very long time after this.

 **-sSs-**

 **Hi everybody! Sorry for hurting Zero-chan so much but he's just too cute! I couldn't help myself! Anyway if you have any non con related ideas or fetishes that you would like me to write with please either comment or private message me about it and I'll post the one-shot here!**

 **This is going to be a series of non con related one-shots and drabbles if you didn't figure it out.**

 **Anyway having a nice day!**


End file.
